


Missing you.

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen keeps losing his clothes, and thinks he might have a problem with memory, until the truth reveals one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скучаю по тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931225) by [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



It all started with the scarf. Jensen couldn’t find it anywhere, so he left for the filming of the new movie he got hired for with his favorite scarf still missing.

A couple of months later, his sweater is gone. He had gone back home using his break between filming to see Jared, so he supposed he left it back there and he would look for it later.

Jensen starts to think that maybe he’s becoming forgetful or really clumsy, when he goes to pack for the next weeks of promotion for the movie and he can’t find his jeans with the holes on the knees.

“Jay, have you seen my jeans?”

“Did you search in the laundry basket?”

“Yeah, they are not there.”

Jared just shrugs and goes back to reading the paper. “Maybe you left them in one of the hotels.” He says taking a sip from his coffee.

“Man, I must be getting senile early because first I lost my scarf, then my sweater, and now my jeans?”

Jared chuckles.

“It’s not funny Jay. What if one day I lose my keys or worse yet, I can’t remember where I live anymore? How am I supposed to get back to you?”

“You're such a drama queen. They're just clothes.”

“Whatever, if I get lost one day it will be all on you for not helping me.”

“Yeah, yeah I hear you.” Jared said pulling Jensen next to him so he would sit closer. “What time does your flight leave?”

“In about three hours, so I should get going.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Just a couple of weeks more and we can go somewhere to spend time together. I promise.”

“That would be nice.”

Jensen kisses him softly. “I gotta go.”

Jared nods. “Have a safe flight.”

 

Jensen finishes the promotion earlier than expected, so he takes the first flight back home to his boyfriend. He misses Jared a lot, and he needs to be with him right now. By the time he gets back, it’s early morning and he enters the house quietly not wanting to wake up Jared. Leaving the suitcases in the living room, he walks to their bedroom.

When he enters the room, he does a double take. His eyes can’t believe what he's seeing for a moment. But yeah, there they are; his lost scarf, sweater and jeans lying in the bed next to his boyfriend. Jared currently on his side with half of his body on Jensen’s clothes like he's hugging them, just as if Jensen’s the one lying there.

At first Jensen has the flying thought of murdering Jared on his sleep. Jensen really thought he was getting senile and facing a future where he couldn’t be an actor anymore. Yeah, okay, he’s a drama queen. While Jared the smug bastard knew all this time what really was going on. But then looking at his boyfriend sleep relaxed face, nose burrowed deep in the clothes, Jensen's heart melts and forgets why he’s angry in the first place. Slowly, he toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket. Then he walks to his side of the bed, and climbs on top of the clothes moving Jared’s slack limbs over him, and moving his top arm to hugging him back.

Jared automatically tightens his grip on Jensen, brings his body heat closer to him. Then he stirs and opens his eyes, looking straight at greens ones.

“Morning my little thief,” Jensen says smiling.

“Huh?” Jared looks at Jensen confused, and then it hits him. Jensen is there and he’s lying on the clothes that Jared stole from Jensen to keep him company while his boyfriend was gone. “Uh-” He blushes, and Jensen laughs. “You’re not mad?”

“Nah, I couldn’t stay mad at you even if you took my car and dropped it in a river.”

“Really?” Jared perks up and raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t you ever do it,” Jensen glares.

Jared laughs this time. “Sorry, I really missed you.” He says, still feeling embarrassed.

“I’ve noticed. It’s okay Jay, really.” Jensen assures, and gives Jared a small peck on the lips. “Now, can we go back to sleep? I’m really tired.”

“Yeah,” Jared yawns and snuggles Jensen until there is no space between them.

Jensen sighs content and brushes his nose against Jared’s neck, relishing the smell of the person that stole his heart. “Jay?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time, let me know.”

Jared chuckles, and kisses him on the top of the head, “Will do.”

 

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
